Jan, Air, and Chaotix
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Oh boy, let's just say it's a mystery thingy, okay? DON'T THINK BADLY OF ME IF IT'S MUSHY! Or has anything disgusting to you, rated T for safety, PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Five figures stood outside a hut in a forest just west of Westopolis. "What do you mean? "We were given a job that is not a job"?" Said one, a female, the only one there. A figure with red hair answered, "We are supposed to contact the Extreme gear specialists known as the Air Masters, that won't be hard seeing as Horace takes usual stops down to Extreme Repair, which is were the Air Masters go when they need new parts for their boards." The white figure with blue hair stepped back, "I do not do well in society Amikus, you know that." "Horace, you have to do this, and we don't turn down jobs unless I say so, and I'm the leader, you have to do this, you've been seen around town, I can't as I've never ridden an EX G board before, you're the only Jan who has." Horace sighed. "Okay Amikus. I'll do it, when do I enter the shop?" "At four thirty precisely."

**Author note: OOOH! A new story! Hope you like it.**


	2. Start your adventure

Chapter one:

Team Chaotix were walking along in Westopolis as they'd just been to visit Amy who had invited them to lunch. They looked around the shops, Vector and Charmy with interest, while Espio was bored out of his mind, "I could be training right now." He complianed, "Be quiet Espio." Said Vector reprovingly. Espio exhaled and looked around. His gaze locked on a white cat with lots of blue hair and and EX G board heading towards a shop looking apprehensive. "Hey Vector, look over there." Vector looked at the cat for awhile then grinned, "Boys, I think we've got ourselves a mystery." Espio rolled his eyes. But despite his belief that Vector was wrong, the crocodile was very right.

Horace entered the shop feeling like he'd rather be in a volcano than in here, having to (he shuddered) socialize. The shop keeper, a human man, looked up from his paper. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?" "I was wondering if the Air Masters are here?" "The Air Masters? They arrived two minutes ago, they're in the back, you can go seeing as you want to talk to them. What's your name?" Horace felt disgusted at having to talk so much, "Horace." "Hmm, I'm Joe." "Thank you Joe." "Your welcome Horace." Horace headed into the back of the shop with a swish of his ponytail as a chameleon, a crocodile, and a bee entered.

Ahri was skeptical about the new technology, "Wizard, do we really need this? You've made stuff that's much better than this." The green fox smiled at his friend, a purple chameleon, "Ahri, the shopkeeper almost faints when we enter the shop, and besides, it's nice to see how the latest technology works in comparison to ours." "We could be spending our money on something a lot more useful." Wizard shook his head and smiled, "Ahri, you just don't get it." Jan-La, their crocodile friend, nudged Ahri, "Hey Ahri, sour looking puss at ten o' clock." Ahri turned and saw Horace who did indeed look sour, "Hi. I'm Ahri, who are you?" "Horace, have you heard of the Jan?" Ahri's eyes widened, "Yeah, they're supposed to be really great, why?" "I'm second in command, our client would like to get in touch with you." "I see. How about we meet you at," Ahri looked to Wizard, "Three o' clock, in the town square. That good for you?" "Yes thank you." "Well. See you later." The Air Masters exited the shop and flew off. Horace only made it out of the back room, "Hello, my name is Vector." Horace turned to see who's hand was on his shoulder. It was a big male green crocodile. "Why should I be concerned?" "Because I want to know why you looked annoyed when you went into this shop, is it a note with no signature or some other kind of mystery?" "No." Then Horace noticed Espio and Charmy, "You're Team Chaotix aren't you?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Well everyone in the Jan..." Horace suddenly shut his mouth tight, he hadn't intended to let that slip. "The Jan? Who are they?" But Horace shook Vector off and ran out of the shop. Vector turned to Espio. "Did you get a tracker on him?" Espio smiled, "Of course. He never even noticed." "Good. Now lets go and find out who the Jan are." Espio frowned slightly, "I don't really understand though, jan means fire."

**Author note: Thank you for the nice review Hope Happens, anyway, jan, the word, I got it from another fanfic, the only problem is I can't remember which one, but as soon as I remember, kudos and credit to that person for the word and idea. **


	3. ASTOUNDING!

Chapter 2:

A wolf watched Horace run out of the shop, "Good, so I'll ask if they've got in touch then I can complete my mission. And if I can kill those detectives that will just be an added bonus." The wolf chuckled evilly, and went to go to a pay phone. He needed to know when and were the Air Masters would be meeting the Jan so he could complete his mission.

Terra moved through the crowd easily towards Horace who was sitting on the edge of a fountain. She sat down near him, "Hey Horace, how did the mission go?" "Okay, they're going to meet us at three in the town square." "Okay, I'll tell the others, here's your cell phone, you forgot it yesterday." Horace nodded and caught the phone before it fell into the water. As always, his reflexes were lightning quick. "See you later Horace." Called Terra before disappearing. Almost immediately, Horace's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello, this is Ice, Jan, when are we meeting? Were?" "Three o' clock at the town square." "Good. You will be well rewarded, the cash is in a fake extreme gear board which is already paid for in the shop Extreme Repairs, ask if you can have the Zapper 06, used, all the money is there." "Got it." Horace flipped the phone shut and put it in his pocket. He didn't have to inform the others, Terra would. He made his way to a cafe to get a bite to eat before the meeting.

"So they're gonna meet at three o' clock at the town square are they? Well we'll be there too!" Proclaimed Vector. Espio sighed, "Vector I'm not so sure we should be butting into this." "You agreed to put the tracker on and you pointed him out in the first place." "And I'm thoroughly regretting it now." Muttered Espio.

Amikus looked around uncomfortably. "Terra do I really have to be in this suit?" "Yes, if you won't cut your hair at least look presentable." Amikus sighed, his sharp eyes picked out the other Jan by their auras, but wait, there was another jan type aura, it belonged to a purple cat who was walking along with a silver hedgehog, three of his spikes spread from his forehead like a fan. Terra noticed who he was looking at, "Those two are Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog." Amikus smiled at her, "Sometimes it really pays to have a journalist on our team." Terra smirked, "Yeah, whatever would you do without me? Oh yeah, my newest project is to research the Jan. Us." They both laughed. "Hey Amikus!" Called Ricky, Ricky, a red hedgehog DJ. "How you doing?" They patted each other on the back. Soon all five of them, Amikus, Horace, Terra, Ricky, Larry, and Terry were sitting on a bench, waiting for the Air Masters.

"Espio, I do believe we are seeing the Jan, all of them, lined up right in front of us like sitting ducks." "Hey!" Yelled Bean who had been passing. "It's just an expression Bean." "Oh." The duck walked off, satisfied. "So what do we do now?" "I want to play a game." Whined Charmy. "Shut it you lazy bee!" Snapped Vector as the crowd began to excitedly point. Wizard was waving, Ahri gave a slightly forced smile, and Jan-la was smiling. "Well boys, we'll have to get closer to hear anything." They got up and began to casually walk that way.

Amikus hissed to Horace, "The crocodile is a jan too!" "Really?" They couldn't continue as the Air Masters landed in front of them. Ahri spoke while Wizard started signing autographs for some kids who had come over. "Hello Horace, how are you?" "I could be better." Amikus glared at him then held out his hand. "I'm Amikus." Suddenly a shout came from above them, "Good job Jan, you have completed your mission." The noise of a pistol shooting was heard, Ahri clutched his shoulder and swore, Wizard and Jan-la moved in front of Ahri, but Terra had already whipped around and shot her own pistol, a cry was heard and a wolf fell from the top of an apartment building. Horace looked outraged, "It's Team Chaotix again! VECTOR!" He yelled the last word, Vector turned around in surprise. "Why hello Horace, how are you?" "You were following me weren't you?"

Asked Horace furiously. "Now why would we do that?" Asked Vector. Espio was looking strangely at the wolf, "Vector, this lookes like that old G.U.N agent, what was his name? Ivardo Divard." "Yes he is!" Said Vector gaping. Ahri came over, despite Wizard and Jan-la's protests that he should go to a hospital first. "Yes, this is Ivardo." "I come as a representative of the government, at the moment, and I am supposed to ask you to please leave the scene of the crime so that we may find out all we can about it." A purple fox with grey eyes surveyed them calmly. Wizard stepped forward, "Actually, there isn't anything to find out." "Oh?" Asked the fox politely. "Yeah, you see, he was the only one there, and he hired the Jan." The purple fox's eyes immediately sharpened, "Do you know any of the members?" "No unfortunately..." "Yes, I am the leader, Amikus." Wizard looked perplexed, why did Amikus suddenly want to reveal the team to the public? "If you want our assistance in figuring out this mystery you have to promise only to call us if it's urgent, otherwise, we are to be left to our own business." A sergeant who had arrived in time to hear everything regarding the Jan hesitated. He called someone and after a brief exchange nodded, "Okay. What do we have to pay you for this job?" "Nothing except a meeting with some certain people." Amikus held out a piece of paper to the sergeant, who read it and a smile spread across the man's face, "We can do that, we can do that very easily, I'm Sergeant Hifflebruh." "Nice to meet you Sergeant." They shook hands. "Now. What can you deduce about this?" Asked Hifflebruh turning to Ahri, "Well he tried to kill me, so it must be one of my enemies..." he trailed off thoughtfully. "I have a few ideas, but nothing that can be said here, can we go somewhere more private?" "Wait a moment!" Before Vector could continue Wizard cut across him, "Can they come along too? We need all the help we can get, and it will be interesting to work in collaboration with other detectives for once."

The Sergeant nodded. He made a quick call and five minutes later they were getting into a limo. Vector was pretty impressed. Hifflebruh smiled at Charmy's amazement. "Do you like the limo?" "Yeah. It's pretty nice." The crocodile and the bee spoke at the same time. "I'm glad you like it."

A figure hidden in the dark hissed as he saw Ivardo fall. "Not again! I've failed to have him killed again! Let's see who else could do this..." The figure scanned a list, his eyes fell on a name, "Well well well well, if it isn't one of my old assistants, Fang."

The President interlaced his hands. "So you think that it's this...Darlaska?" "Yes, he was a very bad enemy of mine, it started when we were growing up and he tried to murder me in the night because I'd beaten him in a competition." The General started to pace back and forth while the President rested his forehead on one of his hands. "Sir, might I suggest we call agents Shadow and Rouge to investigate this as well?" The President looked up, "I see you haven't gotten the latest report." He handed some paper to the General, who quickly read it. "What?! This can't be happening!" "What's wrong?" Asked Wizard. The General tossed the paper to him, Espio read it over Wizard's shoulder:

_Mr. President, _

_Agents Shadow and Rouge have disappeared, other disappearances include:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_Miles Prower,_

_Amy Rose,_

_Mighty the Armadillo, _

_and Amadeus Prower._

_These disappearances are all recent except one, the disappearance of Mighty the Armadillo, he disappeared a few years ago sir._

"Oh so you finally found out about Mighty?" Said Vector curiously. "What do you mean, finally?" Asked the purple fox who's name was Ivary. "Well, we've known that he's been missing for a few years, he went off to find Honey who had sent him a broken message, and never returned." "You didn't look for him?" Asked Terra. "No, we did, but everywhere we asked after him no one had seen him, everywhere except Westopolis and Future City, so we think he disappeared around Future city, but we never found him." Everyone was quiet for a few moments. "I think that the disappearances are connected." Said Amikus so suddenly that everyone jumped. "What?" "I said I think that the disappearances are connected." The President looked doubtful, "Actually, I think you have a point, Darlaska disappeared a few years ago, Mighty disappeared a few years ago... when Darlaska had some power people were disappearing left and right." "So maybe he is involved!" Said Vector excitedly. "Yeah but if he is he won't hesitate to go to the biggest bully in the playground, which in this case means..." "Eggman!"

**Author note: Sorry for not updating for so long!**


	4. Back again

Chapter 3:

"Do you think anyone knows we're here Sonic?" Asked Amy, her head rested on his shoulder, "I don't know, but someone will find us." Said Sonic in a cheerful voice, he didn't feel cheerful though, every day, some new kind of torture was tested on the prisoners, Darlaska always watched them and robots conducted them. Mighty and Honey had been there the longest, "Someone find us? Here? Sonic, stop lying, we're twenty feet beneath the ground, no one is going to find us here. At least, no one that will survive long enough to free us." The conversation was interrupted as the cell door opened and Shadow was tossed in, in his place, Rouge was dragged out. "Hey Shadow, what's up?" "Don't you dare be funny with me, _hero_." Snarled Shadow, Sonic blinked, that had stung. "Now just wait a moment..." "Stop it!" Pleaded Tails. "Tails is right Sonic, Shadow, we shouldn't be fighting, we're all we have." Quiet descended on the prisoners after Amadeus's statement, even though some of them ignored the truth, Amadeus was right, they were all they had.

"So what now?" Asked Charmy who was getting bored with watching Vector trying to learn how to ride an EX G board. "We could play a video game." Suggested Wizard, Charmy had aced the test that Wizard gave him with an EX G that the green fox had given him that Wizard had made himself, it was called Flash Sting. "I want to play candy land!" Proclaimed Charmy. Espio watched, expecting Wizard to say no, to his surprise, Wizard smiled and said yes. "Yay!" Charmy zoomed away to get the game. Wizard caught Espio's puzzled glance. "Well which would have been better? To accept or refuse? And besides, I like Candy land." "You've finally got it Vector!" Said Jan-la, her voice full of praise. Vector smiled, "Well how could I have failed with such a pretty instructor?" Asked Vector, Espio, Wizard, and Ahri all pretended to hurl at the same time, then they rolled their eyes at each other to say, "Sometimes our friends can be disgusting can't they?"

Amikus looked at his hut, and then at the bow and quiver hung on the wall, he took it off the wall and put it on. and took the pistol from it's case and put it in it's holster, the sword had been at his side since the morning. He looked around, gathered the last few of his more important possessions and left unimportant ones that he couldn't carry, such as extra food, for the animals. He carefully took apart his house and then looked at the pile of neatly stacked wood that had served him so well, but he was practical, and being practical in this case meant not moping about a hut that was now just a pile of wood, he turned his back on it and walked off, towards the Chaotix detective agency were he and his team would be staying.

The other members of the Jan had vacated their homes and come to the detective agency, Vector was suddenly unsure that they would be able to hold all the guests until Espio pointed out that Vector had the biggest room and that he usually fell asleep with his headphones on in the office so he could give his room to three of the guests. Espio had the smallest room so he could only share with one, Charmy could share with two. In the end, Amikus found himself with Espio, Espio, seeing that he would need to hang his bow and quiver up, took down some of his pictures. "You don't need..." "It's my choice, and it could get snapped on the floor, Charmy sometimes whacks himself and lands on the floor." Amikus thought about this for a moment, then he bowed, "Thank you Espio, I really appreciate your thoughtfulness." Espio bowed back to him, "I accept your thanks, your very welcome, if you need anything else let me know and I'll get it for you if I can." Suddenly a high pitched, annoying voice sounded, "Oooh, Espio's finally found a freak friend like himself!" Yelled Charmy. "Shut up!" Amikus and Espio roared.

Darlaska spun his chair to face Fang, "Now Fang..." The sound of Nack swallowing seemed very loud, "Y...yes?" "Why did you desert me all those years ago?" Silence. "Well now you have a chance to redeem yourself, if you succeed I won't kill you." Nack was immediately bowing and practically scratching his nose against the floor, "What is it you need me to do? I'll do it without fail sir!" Darlaska smirked, Nack was now completely under his control. "Yes, you have to if you want to live, now here is what I want you to do..." Nack's eyes widened in fear, "Kill the Air Masters and Babylon Rouges?"

A green hawk known as Jet yawned and stretched as much as he could in his armchair. Someone knocked on the door, "C..." Suddenly the door burst open, Wave and Storm fell in, Storm on top of Wave. "Get off me you great klutz!" Storm rolled off her, "Sorry." "What is it?" Asked Jet irritably. "You have a visitor." Said Wave, "Hey! I was supposed to say that!" Complained Storm, "Oh be quiet! Who is it?" " An echidna named Scarrvy." "An echidna? I thought that red echidna was the only one left?" "It appears not." "No, there are others, but few." Said an orange echinda walking in. "Hope I'm not intruding." "Just get on with it, what's this job?" The echidna was orange, with blue EX G racer glasses, two locks of green hair, a dark blue bandana around his neck, chest fur, blue eyes, a blue shirt, white gloves, blue camo pants, and blue, white and black runners. "I have a job for you, I'd like you to assist the Air Masters in finding and defeating the person trying to assassinate them, because if I'm right, you'll probably be safer that way, from what I know, they are also trying to assassinate you." "Too right we are." They whirled, Nack stood in the door way grinning insanely, the gun sounded four times, glass shattered, and four figures fell towards the distant ground. Nack grinned down at the receding forms, "Sayonara suckers."

"What's going on?" Asked Espio waking up to clamor, Amikus was swinging his quiver over his shoulder, "They found the Babylon Rogues and an echidna, all shot, they're alive, but that's only a miracle, thanks to one of Company Chaos's members." "Which one?" "One called Endristin." "I wondered." "Why, do you know them?" "Oh yes, I've known them for awhile." Said Espio swinging out of bed.

Scarrvy lay in bed, his eyes closed, the pain was almost unbearable, did death hurt? Or was he already dying? Surely not, those were voices he heard, maybe angels? "Is he going to live Dr.?" "I think so, as long as he doesn't overwork himself when he wakes up." Scarrvy spoke up, "So I'm not dead then?" "No sir, you're very much alive, what is your name?" "Is it safe to tell you? How do I know you aren't a spy or something like that?" The Dr. smiled, "Oh I'm not a spy, I'm only a doctor." Scarrvy looked at him for a few more seconds before shrugging, "My name is Scarrvy, I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you." "Well Scarrvy, do you know these three?" Jet was on his right, Wave and Storm were on his left. "Oh yeah, I know them." "Do you know who shot you?" "A purple weasel." Said Scarrvy immediately. "I see. Well you have some visitors so I'd better leave now. Do not stress yourself please." Scarrvy gave the Dr. a puzzled look, "Stress myself? How could I stress myself?" "Oh there are many ways," Said the Dr. darkly.

Knuckles looked at the hospital, if it was true and an echidna _was_ here, then he had to talk to him. Because Knuckles wasn't very sure he acted like a normal echidna should, "Then again who would act normal with Sonic buzzing around every few weeks." Knuckles grumbled. To tell the truth he'd been unsettled lately, Sonic hadn't been coming around to bug him or anything as usual, he'd even left a message on Sonic's phone, and he hadn't gotten any reply. Upon his entering a secretary looked up, "Hello, how can I help you Mr...?" "Knuckles, just Knuckles." "Knuckles." "I was wondering if I could talk to the echidna who's been brought in?" "He has some visitors, but sure you can go up, here, he's in room 16 on the second floor." "Thanks." Said Knuckles, slightly awkward. "No problem." She smiled at him.

"So it was Fang." Said Espio after Scarrvy described the weasel, the Rogues were still out. "That was Fang? He looked kind of insane." Said Scarrvy. "I bet he did, Darlaska probably recruited him, Fang once worked for Darlaska, he was probably told he'd die if he didn't kill you. And he didn't succeed so he'll be coming back to complete the job." Scarrvy's gaze became stony, "If he does, and if it's a matter of kill or be killed, I'll kill him." Vector coughed, "Excuse me for asking, but how could you kill him?" "I can handle a pole pretty well, and I have this to power my punches and kicks." Scarrvy pulled a glowing yellow ring from his pocket. "That's a power ring!" "Sonic's used those!" "Sonic? Who's that?" Everyone blinked, Vector laughed uneasily, "Okay, _were_ do you come from?"

**Author note: My proper author note is in the next chapter. **


	5. Clues

**Author note: AH! I AM SO TERRIBLE! Not updating this story for those of you waiting for more, HOW COULD I?? But here is more for all of you!**

Chapter 4:

Sonic was twiddling his thumbs, "Isn't there anything we could do in here?" He asked for the thirtieth time. "For the thirtieth time n...hey what's that?" "What's what?" "Over there by Shadow." Shadow was asleep and something had fallen from his quills, "Is it a chaos emerald?" Asked Honey, "No, that would glow, it's...a journal." "Shadow has a _journal_??" Sonic snorted, "Oh boy, well at least it's something we can do, read!" "Sonic should we really...?" Started Tails, but Mighty cut over him, "Read it aloud Sonic, if he wakes up and tries to murder you we can stop him." Sonic grinned at Mighty, "Okay."

_July 20, 3020_

_Today was rainy and believe me, I don't like it, but because of all the years of keeping my emotions hidden, it didn't show too much, some people I passed on the streets sounded disgusted as they muttered, "he's so miserable he probably _likes_ the rain". I don't, as much as the next person, at least, I don't like it when I'm outside in it, when I'm inside, it makes me feel a strange peacefulness, I don't know why, and it usually gives me the inspiration for songs _Sonic was rolling over with suppressed mirth, "He writes SONGS?? _with somewhat strange titles, I shudder to think what would happen if Sonic found this, despite all appearances, I don't really think he's a faker, I might have when Dr. Eggman woke me up on Prison Island, but I don't anymore, I mean, HE wasn't created on a space craft, sometimes I wonder what it's like to have true family, but that can't be right, Maria and Gerald were my family, no matter what anyone says._

"The next one is a song!" Said Sonic gleefully rubbing his hands together. Shadow still slept.

_This machine._

_A shadow of myself, just who am I?_

_Scan horizons_

_A tragic mystery_

_You could have left me here, sealed inside the pod_

_No one would ever know - The chaos control_

_My true identity_

_The power that is me_

_We all danced in fire_

_Trapped in this machine_

_Don't kow how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman's watching_

_We all danced in fire_

_Looking thru the screen_

_Don't know how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman watches_

_With Rouge in the fight - electric lives_

_Change surroundings_

_A jewel in history_

_A treasure disappears - as she goes_

_Miss her as you look away - and no one knows_

_This power is a key_

_This power changes me_

_We all danced in fire_

_Trapped in this machine_

_Don't kow how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman's watching_

_We all danced in fire_

_Looking thru the screen_

_Don't know how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman watches_

_E-123_

_You don't know - now I'm gonna show you_

_The power that is me_

_You try to take me down - stop the show_

_Seems you've never tasted fear - or loss of control_

_The power lives in me_

_The power that is me_

_We all danced in fire_

_Trapped in this machine_

_Don't kow how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman's watching_

_We all danced in fire_

_Looking thru the screen_

_Don't know how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman watches _

Sonic giggled, "Sheesh, sounds like someone else wrote this, Shadow can't have, surely!"

_July 30, 3020_

_I truly do not know why I keep on getting these songs, the last one is convincing me that Rouge and Omega are my closest friends, even though Omega doesn't think he has a heart or feelings I somehow believe he does, it's just weird, and now I have another troubling emotion to deal with, I'm starting to really like Shade from Company Chaos, I don't know why, maybe because she and I have certain similarities in our past experiences? I wouldn't know, and she invited me to lunch, I've no idea why, even though they pretend to like me I can hear people saying how I should be dead when they think I'm out of earshot, well unfortunately for them I'm going to live forever, whether I want to or not. That makes me think of another song, one that kind of expresses what I felt after Maria died._

_Now wake up (up up up up...)_

_(Oh dark the darkness)_

_Now wake up (up up up up...)_

_(Oh dark the darkness)_

_Now wake up (up up up up...)_

_(Oh dark the darkness)_

_Now wake up (up up up up...)_

_(Oh dark the darkness)_

_Everybody tries to be straight,_

_But things are still unchanged,_

_It's useless to resist._

_Their effort will be wasted._

_Head straight for your goal by any means_

_There is a door that you've never opened._

_There is a window with a view you have never seen_

_Get there, no matter how long it takes._

_Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away_

_No-one can break you, nobody can tear you,_

_You live an endless life forever,_

_Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away,_

_You see a light wherever you go,_

_You have to face it again and again_

_And again and again and again!_

_Now wake up (up up up up...)_

_(Oh dark the darkness)_

_Now wake up (up up up up...)_

_(Oh dark the darkness)_

_Now wake up (up up up up...)_

_(Oh dark the darkness)_

_Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away,_

_No-one can break you nobody can tear you,_

_You live an endless life forever._

_Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk, _

_Throw it all away,_

_You see a light wherever you go_

_You have to face it again and again_

_(Oh dark the darkness...)_

_You live and endless life forever_

_(Oh dark the darkness...)_

_Forever_

_Now wake up (up up up up...)_

_(Oh dark the darkness)_

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away_

_No-one can break you nobody can tear you,_

_You live an endless life forever,_

_Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away,_

_You see a light wherever you go,_

_You have to face it again and again_

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away_

_No-one can break you nobody can tear you,_

_You live an endless life forever,_

_Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away,_

_You see a light wherever you go,_

_You have to face it again and again_

Silence. "What the hell was that?" Asked Mighty. "Ah you weren't there when Shadow was woken up by Eggman Mighty so you wouldn't know." "Well tell me!" They quickly put the journal as they'd found it, (the page they'd been on memorized of course) and then told Mighty about the time they'd first met Shadow.

Amikus was unsettled, "So Fang is working for Darlaska?" "Yeah, at least by our guesses, and I'm pretty sure they're accurate." Said Ahri darkly. Ricky was nodding his head in time to his music, "What are you listening to?" Asked Vector curiously. "Hmm? Oh, some music someone sent me a few weeks ago, there was no return address so I've no idea who sent it." "What's it called?" "Just a second, it's called His World." "His World?" "Yeah, sounds like a song that would be fit for Sonic." "Hmmm..." Vector went back to his own music, but Espio's eyes had flashed towards Ricky. "What's wrong Espio?" Espio turned, "Nothing." He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, that sadly, was a mistake, if he hadn't, they would have had a clue.

Harley, Shadow's second in command, was attending a meeting with the President. "So what is it you want me to do exactly sir?" "I want you to see if you can locate Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic. If you can." "I'll do my best sir." "Good, look through some of Shadow's things, there might be a clue." Harley looked slightly uneasy, "O...okay sir." "Don't worry, you're not going to be betraying your commanders trust by doing this." "Okay." But he was still unhappy about it as he left the room. He of course had no idea the Jan, the Air Masters, and The Chaotix were also looking for the three he'd been asked to look for, as well as a few others. He entered Shadow's office which would have acquired an inch thick coating of dust had it not been for his careful dusting and cleaning of the room every day, he was as loyal to Shadow as a unevolved dog would be to a human. He looked through Shadow's files, after looking through everything he finally came to the stack of papers he was supposed to send, once every month, to a person who's name was Ricky. He had never opened them before, but now he would, the first one was titled _We Can_, Harley went through all of them and because the names started to blur slightly almost missed one titled, _Diary_, Harley hesitated before opening it, was this really right? But he remembered that he had to find Shadow so swallowing his nervousness, opened it, it showed the latest entry in Shadow's diary, which he had infused with Chaos energy to do this.

_Harley, if you have found and are reading this, I can't write down exactly were we are being held captive but I know it's beneath a city, Rouge and I were knocked out before being brought here so we don't know how to get here really, but from something Darlaska let slip I can give you a clue, _

_Stereo, book, store._

_Shadow_

Harley almost cried, Shadow had left a message just for him! So he'd known that Harley would look through the files, only to find him, Harley smiled then went over the clues. "What can I get with these?" He wondered. Just then, someone knocked on the door, "Come in." A female human came in, she had blonde hair and red lipstick on, her uniform was dark blue. "The Jan, Team Chaotix, and the Air Masters are here, they want to look through Shadow's things for any possible clues as to were he's disappeared to." "Oh let them come in then." The lady turned, and Harley slipped the file into his coat pocket. Amikus looked around, "You wouldn't think this was an office." He remarked, looking at some of the things there, bookshelves, cabinets with smoked glass so the contents couldn't be seen. "I'd have thought the place would be painted black." Said Vector looking around. Harley and Espio were staring at each other. "Harley?" "Espio?" Wizard looked at them, "Do you two know each other?" "Hell yeah!" "Yes I do!" Espio and Harley hugged, "What have you been doing since I left the clan?" "Well, you know, I got a job here under Shadow..." "You work for Shadow?!" "Yeah, he's a good boss, he's fair, and he doesn't ever get angry at me, but I was under two other bosses before him and they were horrible, one of them was even stealing from G.U.N. Of course I couldn't tell because he was my boss. But now the President asked me to look for Shadow."

Vector smiled at Harley, "We were asked to look for Shadow too, as well as a few others, tell me, being closest to Shadow, are there any things that may help us find him?" "No." Said Harley. Horace spoke up to everyone's surprise, "He's lying." "And how do you tell that?" Asked Larry, a Jan. "If you are forgetting, I can tell by little changes in atmosphere around people whether they are lying, telling the truth, whatever emotion they are feeling." Vector picked Harley up by the scruff. "What is the clue." "I'm not telling, I've read it already and it was addressed to me, only me, not a nosy crocodile who thinks he's a DJ." Vector's eyes narrowed. But Dave intervened, "Harley, have you figured out the clue yet?" "No, so far it hasn't made sense." David smiled at him, "Then how about you tell us, we're trying to help, and we might be able to figure it out together, because if it requires a search we can do by internet or books, it would take you ages, with all of us it will be faster." Harley looked uneasy, then he sighed, "All right, but I want to be put down first." Vector dropped him, Harley got up and dusted himself off, "Thank you, this is the message, "Harley, if you have found and are reading this, I can't write down exactly were we are being held captive but I know it's beneath a city, Rouge and I were knocked out before being brought here so we don't know how to get here really, but from something Darlaska let slip I can give you a clue, Stereo, book, store." That was the clue, then he just put his signature." "Stereo, book, store? Hmmmm..."

**Author note: Well that took awhile, I hop e you are satisfied. **


	6. Closer, just another step

Chapter 5:

Avery, a light blue hedgehog, turned on his microphone, "Avery the Hedgehog requesting landing." "Plane number." "Oh come on Harry, you know it's me!" "Plane number." Said the deep voice stubbornly. Avery sighed, "Sheesh, it's 208c, happy now?" "Yes, permission granted." Avery brought his jet down and as soon as the engine was off hopped out. He saluted the bulldog named Harry, "How are you? I came to see Harley." "Fine, Harely's in his boss's office, probably moping because no one is there to order him around or kick him into action." "Now now Harry that isn't too nice." Chided Avery as he went by Harry who shrugged. Avery burst into the room, "Hi Harley!" Harley looked up from the computer screen everyone was clustered around, "Hi Avery! This is a pleasant surprise." "You bet it is, who are you're friends? Hi everyone, I'm Avery." He held out his hand, smiling at all of them. They introduced themselves. "Where did you meet this guy Harley?" Espio asked, Avery answered, "Well, Harley was on a mission and he got wounded and fell, there was lots of gunfire, my jet was outside and I had to get to it quick, but the people who noticed him, the ones who were on his team, just left him there, so I ran back and got him and then I took him to the hospital using my jet." Avery beamed at them all, "Isn't that spectacular?" Harley looked embarrassed, "Avery likes adventure." He mumbled. Terra smiled at Avery as he turned to Harley, "Harley, Harley, Harley, tsk tsk, adventure is great and you don't like it! Can you believe it? You only do what Shadow tells you to do, speaking of Shadow, were is the silent lump?" He looked around as if he pleasantly expected Shadow to jump out of a cupboard. "He's missing." "Really? Well we'll just have to find him, got any clues?" He looked at the computer, "I don't think you're going to get very far with that, you have to ask people who understand the crime world and things like that. I have a friend who has a sweetie in a gang who's got that, he can probably get us in touch with them." "Really?" Amikus smiled, "I guess we hit the jack pot coming here." They all agreed.

Dexter was painting a picture of his friend Avery, himself, and Avery's plane from memory which was pretty hard when someone knocked loudly, it was a good thing Dexter had had the brush off the canvas when the person knocked, he'd jumped so badly he would have ruined the picture, he quickly took it into his bedroom then opened the door. "Hello? Oh no, hi Avery." "Hi Dexter how you doin'?!" Avery hugged Dexter who had flecks of paint on both his white fur and his black shirt, Dexter was a cat. "Okay." He mumbled. "Oh speak up man, you aren't in danger or anything like that!" "Actually I think I am." But Avery didn't hear him, "So were have you hidden what you were working on, come on I heard you scramble." Dexter reluctantly took them to his room and brought the unfinished painting out, "Us? Oh Dexter you're a great chap!" Avery hugged him again, nearly knocking his hand against the wet paint. Dexter almost fainted, "Don't do that! You almost ruined it!" He quickly put it back in his room and locked the door. "What do you want?" "To meet your sweetheart's boss." Dexter paled, "I can't, not now, not ever!" "Why not my good man?" "Because Devil said I die if I even go close to them." He said, not looking at Avery, "Oh tosh, if he kills you I'll kill him, see? Then you won't be the only one to die!" Said Avery spreading his arms grandly. Dexter felt despair.

"Okay, just wait a second while I clean myself up." "But you're braid is perfectly done already." "No not my braid! I have to get the paint off."

"So we split up for awhile." Said Devil then a grey wolf came over, "Boss, that painter is coming this way with a few others." Devil didn't even turn, "Kill him, I warned the poor fellow." "Yes boss."

Dexter heard a footfall, "Hide me!" He squeaked, ducking behind Avery. "It's only a cow Dexter." But as they rounded a corner they were met with four white and black dogs, "Devil warned you about coming near us again painter." "It wasn't my choice! Avery made me, I'll leave now!" Dexter tried to run but Avery caught the back of his shirt, "That's not very nice of you Dexter, to leave us before introducing us to your friend, tut tut." "What business do you have here hedgehog?" "We are looking for someone and we hope your boss can help us get some info to find him." Said Avery, then he gestured, "Lead us to him my fine friend." The dog whispered to a female white one, she disappeared, then she came back. "Follow me." They entered a building and went into a room were a trapdoor that was well hidden was opened, it led into the sewers. Terra wrinkled her nose. To everyone's surprise, Jan-la lowered herself in first. "Come on or we'll never get there." They all came down with small splashes. Charmy wasn't because of course he could fly. Suddenly there was a door. "In here." Said the white dog curtly. "Thank you my kind lady." Said Avery grinning at her before entering. Once they were in a whispery, deep voice, "What do you want of me?" A black chameleon emerged from the shadows. "We'd like to know if you can figure out this clue a chappie named Shadow left for Harley here, Shadow's disappeared you see, and they think a guy named Darlaska kidnapped him." Devil raised an eyebrow, "Darlaska? That filth?" He suddenly spat. "That sewers child has been stealing from all crime circles and destroying us, he wants to take over and use us as assassins. Hmph! He won't find us so easy to intimidate, he's already got fourty major circles." "Then I see we both have a common enemy." Said Avery cheerfully. Then he snapped his fingers, "How about we free them, you help us free our captured friends and we'll help you destroy Darlaska so you can go back to your crime! And you can wipe the location of your hideout from our minds." Added Avery as an afterthought. Amikus gave the Jan a look as they looked like they were going to protest. Devil considered for a moment. "Alright. Rose, come in here for a moment." "What is it father?" "Take them to our headquarters and stay away from the painter! I'll come in a minute, I'm sending Jack with you." Rose was a black chameleon. As they walked along Avery cheerfully explained that Rose was Dexter's sweetheart and that Jack the Weasel was the one that he wanted her to marry, not some nervous painter.

Devil dialed a number, a gold face appeared. "Well well well well, if it isn't Devil, what do you want?" "Meet me at my headquarters, you just might have a job." The hedgehog smirked, "Sure, I'll be there."

Dexter was get even more nervous as they went up to the top of the building, "Why do we have to go to the top?" His voice was slightly high pitched, "Because you get the best view of the city from the top grape brain." Sneered Jack. "Leave him alone!" "Defending you're boyfriend? You know your Dad wants me to be your husband." He smirked nastily at her. She held her head high, turned, and slapped him, he reeled backwards, "What was that for?" "For being a git. That's what." She looked at the Jan who were eyeing her with interest now, "Follow me and no funny business or you get the same." After they were all sitting she went to the kitchen to see if Devil was on his way yet. Jack started grinning nastily at Dexter who started trembling, "She loves you you know painter, too bad she'll never get you." But Rose had heard, she called, "If I get you I'll tell Slit I'm not happy." Jack paled. Avery smiled, "Who's Slit?" "One of the best assassins there is, he might belong to another ring, but he and I are friends. He's pretty concerned about my happiness, so I know I'm not going to get Jack." Devil was suddenly standing behind Rose, "How did you do that?" Asked Ricky. "Do what?" "You weren't..." "Don't be a fool, it's not as if I can disappear and reappear. Platinum is on his way with his group, if we hire them they will be a very good advantage for us." "Platinum? I've heard of that guy! He's something of a legend were I come from." "Why?" Asked Larry. "Haven't you heard? He's the best hacker of future city! And he's great on extreme gear, not better than the Air Masters, but close." "Oh." A knock. Rose opened the door. "Hello Ms. Rose." Platinum, a golden hedgehog swept of an imaginary hat and bowed. Rose giggled as he raised her hand and kissed it. "Oh for shame, what has happened? You look troubled, who is the villain who's made you feel bad?" He drew an imaginary sword. Rose laughed, "Thank you Platinum, nothing is wrong. How are you Slit?" Slit, a blue echidna, smiled, "Very well, and you?" "Good." Slit wore no shoes, he was blue, had purple eyes, a skull tattoo one his right shoulder, black spiked wristlets, and a brown belt with a golden buckle. He sat down beside Platinum, Lou, and Tor. Lou was a tan colored hawk, and Tor was a white fox. Then another knock, a quiet one came. Platinum looked terrified. "Ohnoohnoohno." He dove behind the couch as the door opened. A black...thing, stood in the doorway, he bowed slightly, "Hello Darien." Said Devil in a tight voice. Platinum's voice sounded almost as if he was about to scream, "You invited him Devil?!" "Yes." "He's mute! He won't be of any use!" "Oh yes he is, you know he can create programing very fast, he has already created a virus that will wipe everything in Darlaska's computers blank." "Why? Wouldn't you want to keep it?" Asked Vector. "No, because if some hacker like the government might get in, then they'll know who the crime lords are, and were every single crime ring is, who the members are, and were to find their headquarters, and that is not a good thing." Darien sat down near Horace, who felt a chill go up his spine as a voice in his head said, "_I see you do not like to talk much, I think we should get along very well._" Despite the chill, Horace found himself smiling at Darien, "I believe we will be." "Will be what?" Asked Wizard, then his eyes widened in surprise, Horace assumed that Darien had just spoken to Wizard. Platinum seemed to take a hold of himself, "So, what's the job."

Shadow was suspiciously glancing up at everyone every few seconds, as they were trying not to laugh or smile. Finally he slammed his journal shut, "Okay what is so funny?" They burst out laughing, Shadow's pupils suddenly became tiny, "YOU READ MY JOURNAL!!" "Hee hee hee, now I know who's the faker." Giggled Sonic. Shadow trembled with anger, everyone tensed, then Shadow slumped. "I guess if it gives us something to do I should read it to you." He sounded resigned. Rouge blinked, "Shadow?" "What?" "Are you feeling okay?" Shadow glared at her suspiciously, "If you don't want me to read it to you I won't." "Oh no no, nothing like that, please read." Said Rouge hastily. Shadow gave her one last glare then opened the journal.

_August 15, 3020_

_Today was just weird, someone just walked up to me in the street and asked me why the hell I isolate myself from the general public. Well I'd think that was obvious, to avoid stupid questions like that, hate filled looks, and people muttering things about me. I have thought of another song, I'd found out some things from that hedgehog Silver and I've created a song about him. I also turned around a corner and bumped into someone, a black hedgehog-fox hybrid I was surprised to find, he had hedgehog ears, a hedgehog tail, white hair with a short ponytail, white gloves, a grey metal belt, grey glasses, red eyes like myself, grey knee-length socks, and grey, white, and black knee-length boots, but most interestingly, he spoke into my mind, he told me that he was mute and that his name was Darien. He said he was in a hurry and wanted to know were I lived so he could perhaps meet me later. We did, and he had some most interesting things to talk about, for a start, he knows all the locations of all the crime rings but won't tell as he is friends with a few, and also because he thinks that would be a bit like betrayal when he'd promised not to tell. But he told me other things too, like how he was born in the past, very far in the past, and because he was able to speak into minds, the people in the village he lived in were scared and were going to burn him alive, but in a hut waiting for the morning to come and his death, a strange creamy white portal appeared and a kind face (I'm only writing what he said) appeared in the portal and held out a hand and said, "Come Darien, your destiny is not to die, come to a time were it might be strange, but will be accepted without danger to yourself." He took the hand, and went into the portal, he appeared in Future City, rather ironic is it not? But then he had to go as he told me he had an appointment with someone named Slit. Apparently Slit is in one of the crime rings and is an echidna, I find myself smirking slightly when I imagine what Knuckles reaction would be to that news, he'd race around trying to meet Slit and talk to him._

"Slit? That's a strange name, and why did you bump into this Darien? You don't usually bump into things Shad." "Shut up, I only did because I was thinking." "You mean moping about Maria?" That was the final straw, Shadow was about to leap forward when the cell door opened and a robot walked in, "You are all to come to the fun-time chamber." They all paled, the fun time chamber was the worst. They followed the robot through many twisting corridors before arriving in front of a door painted bright yellow. A raspy, high pitched and deep at the same time, voice called, "Come in. Hurry up! I want to get started!" Lots of restraints made of a special metal Darlaska had created were on the walls. More robots came and each took one of the prisoners and put them into the restraints, one was around the neck, two on the ankles, two for wrists. "This is lovely isn't it?" Darlaska giggled like a child with a dream toy. "Which button I wonder? Oops." They all screamed as thirty volts raced around the inside of their bodies, of course it had been no accident. As they tried to bear with the pain Darlaska started talking, "That was a mistake but remember you won't always get such a treat, now, the real fun begins!" He pressed a button, each were injected, now they really screamed, it felt as if they were being torn apart very slowly...eventually, their bodies shut themselves down. Darlaska laughed, a cruel laugh, "Take them back to their cells." He watched the limp figures being carried by the robots disappear from sight, then he turned to a screen, "Nack, strike now."

**Author note: Ooh! Suspense! Reviews, at least one, if you want this to continue, and tell me what you think!**


	7. Location discovered

Chapter 6:

Jet was not in a good mood. They'd been let out of the hospital, and now they had to promise to let their minds be wiped of some very wonderful information that would probably earn lots of money once the mission was done. And to cap it all, Scarrvy had met them and promised to the same thing, "Isn't this exciting?" "No." Snapped Jet. "Now now, this is great! Adventure, we'll only forget about were their headquarters are and stuff regarding were they meet. We only know Platinum, Lou, Tor, Slit, Rose, Jack, and Devil's names, and there are lots of people with those names so that won't be erased, the same with Darien. And guess what? I got two members from Company Chaos to help us!" Now Wave snapped, "If one of them is Shade I am going to continue this under protest." "How did you know Shade was one?" Asked Scarrvy gleefully.

Ricky and Larry had gone to get some EX G boards for all of them, and while Ricky was nodding his head to music Larry was looking at things and quietly singing. Then they saw a sight that they thought was pretty strange. A tan colored fox was riding a horse in the middle of all the traffic, he had a turquoise blue cap, purple eyes, a blue ponytail, a red shirt with a folded down collar and breast pocket, chest fur, blue, grey, and black gloves, blue pants, and white, grey, and black boots. Seeing them looking at him he smiled and guided his horse over. "Hi! Can I help you?" "Who are you?" Asked Larry though he thought he had a pretty good idea, "Mivdi, man for hire." He smiled, "You aren't looking for anyone to hire are you Jan?" Larry and Ricky blinked, "Jan?" "Oh you don't fool me, I know you're Jan." "How?" "I can see auras, and because two of you are together, I'm guessing you're from that group. Anyway. What are you looking for?" "Oh we're just getting some extreme gear then going on a mission." "Well let Chestnut and I go with you." Said Mivdi cheerfully. Larry and Ricky glanced at each other, "Well I guess it's okay..." "Great! I'll meet up with you somewhere, were will we meet?" "What's your cell phone number?" "Why?" "We'll call you." "Okay!" Mivdi and Chestnut cantered off back into the traffic. "Well that was weird."

Amikus was looking out the window of the apartment. He shook his head uneasily. "What's wrong?" Asked Horace. "Nothing." But his brow was slightly furrowed, "Oh come on something is wrong, I can sense it, what is it?" "Horace get over here and care for your board or I'm going to have to repair it again!" Called Dave. Horace sighed, "No matter what you say Amikus, I know that something is wrong, it's only a matter of time until I find out what." Amikus turned his head slightly as Horace walked off. And Horace was right, something was troubling Amikus, it was in the form of a purple weasel with a brown hat he'd seen running along the street in their direction.

Nack the sweating hard, he was glad that he had his gloves, otherwise his gun would be stuck and he wouldn't be able to shoot. He wiped a trickle of sweat out of his eyes and again checked he had enough ammunition. He quietly went up until he reached the top floor, then he knocked down the door, "Freeze or I shoot! But I'm gonna shoot anyway, so if you stay still it might not hurt." He grinned around insanely. He thought all of them were there, but he was wrong, suddenly he felt pain and looked down to see a dagger tip blossoming from his chest, he opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out, he looked up in surprise before falling forward. Nack the weasel was dead. Mivdi stepped over him, "Hello, I grabbed the dagger on the way up, we heard a commotion." "Good job Mivdi!" Larry and Ricky clapped him on the back. "Oh it's nothing, I've practiced with daggers forever, pistols are my other specialty in the weapons area." Devil cocked his head to the side and looked at Mivdi searchingly. "Hello mate, I'm Mivdi, man for hire, since these two tell me that the job is rescue of some important people including my idols, Shadow and Sonic, I'm gonna help for free, and I've decided they're my friends and I always help friends for free, so what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" They told him about the clue and were surprised when he laughed out loud. "There is one store in the world that sells both books and stereos so it's a pretty obvious clue, it's in Westopolis so come on, we have to get there quickly if we want to get there before they close." He clattered down the stairs with everyone else following.

"Why do you have a horse? You could have a car." Said Charmy. Mivdi smiled as he mounted Chestnut, "Because young bee, Chestnut was a gift from my grandfather, and I loved my grandfather and I love horses, and Chestnut has saved my life a few times, and when he takes it into his head he can, he goes faster than a car." "Wow." Charmy looked impressed. Chestnut was chestnut colored with a white mane and tail. And one white sock on his left foreleg. "Can I have a ride?" Whined Charmy. "Don't be a nuisance Charmy." Said Vector. "No, you can, as long as you don't sting him, he'll go berserk." "Okay!" Charmy carefully sat down. "COOL!" He hollered. "Charmy you haven't even gone anywhere so why do you (beep)ing care?!" Yelled Vector. Mivdi twisted around, "Anymore yelling and I'll use my skill to dessect the person who was doing it." He said calmly, his eyes flashing. Vector fell silent, but Charmy hadn't noticed and was talking loudly.

Lario was hiding by the road, well, that's what he was trying to make himself believe, he'd actually been beaten up, he was strong, but his weakness was that he seemed afraid of everyone. So he had been lying there for half an hour. He heard the clip clopping of horse hooves and a car, he tried to move but couldn't, the gang who had beaten him up, the Brick Brawlers, had left some logs on him, so he heard the car coming closer and closer. It was there, then it was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief, "Are you okay?" He yelped, a black hedgehog with red hair was crouching by him, "N...n...no..." He stuttered, she frowned and lifted the logs off him, she picked him up, she was wearing a black shirt and blue camo jeans, "I'll take care of you, don't worry." They turned, and disappeared.

Shadow groaned and sat up, the others were all on the floor, whimpering in their sleep, Shadow pushed his face into his palms, it was hopeless, they'd never get out, no matter how much Sonic assured them it would happen. Suddenly he heard a faint scratching. He looked up, he thought he saw a chameleon horn for a minute, but when he looked again it wasn't there, he growled and cursed the fact he didn't have his heat projecting glasses to make sure he hadn't been seeing things. But as Sonic suddenly sat up Shadow's mind was distracted.

The Jan, the Chaotix, the Air Masters, and the crime lords, men for hire and all the rest, were gathered around a trapdoor in the alley behind the stereo and book store. Harley suddenly appeared, "See anything?" Asked Avery. Harley nodded, "I mapped what I could, I thought I saw Sonic but I'm not sure." "Well let's go already, I'm getting impatient." David toyed with his pistols which he had loaded with special bullets that ate through metal. And he had tested them, they worked like a charm. "So, what's the rescue plan?" Asked Platinum cheerfully. Before Devil could say anything Vector interrupted, "How about we charge in, destroy everything that gets in our path and bust the others out?" "That might get us caught and killed, so, we have Espio and Harley, since they can go invisible, scout ahead, I'll go with them, we'll scout ahead and make sure that no one is ahead of us, of course when it's unavoidable or when someone is in front of us, we'll let everyone else know, Harley, download the map into our watches too so that we can locate the others if we get lost." Harley nodded and did Devil's first. After a few seconds, "Are you ready? Then move in!"

Darlaska was practically squealing with joy, "Yes, yes! That bee will be perfect, I'll be able to use him to make the others stay still so I can test my toys on them too!" He cackled like a maniac and returned to watching his screen, the one that showed Charmy buzzing along near the back of the group.

Lario opened his eyes slightly and saw that the hedgehog who had saved him was talking to, his stomach flipped, a robot, it had a Metal Sonic before Metal Overlord design, and a cloak, after the hedgehog finished, they nodded to each other and the robot disappeared, Lario fainted.

**Author note: I really think I'm going to remove the Babylon Rogues from the scene, they might appear in a sequel though... Tell me what you think with your reviews! If you can't review, I heartily understand.**


	8. One adventure ends, another begins

**Author note: YAYZ! LAST CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7:

Devil suddenly stiffened, he checked his watch, six red dots were headed for him, robots, he quickly became invisible, they were scanning, he calmed himself and slowed his breathing, his heart beat slowly, the robot's heat scan didn't show him, his technique had worked, he quickly headed back to the others as more robots were arriving behind the first six, Vector almost punched him, Devil caught his hand and hissed, "It's me you idiot. Robots are headed this way, I'm going to call Harley and Espio, while you fight the robots we'll try to free your friends." Vector nodded and passed the message, Rose hurried forward, "Be careful Daddy." "I will, I won't leave you permanently if I can help it." She swallowed her tears and nodded. Her father became invisible and disappeared.

"So the dungeon, I think we'll call it that, is located at the end of only a few more tunnels." Devil nodded and Harley turned off his watch. Espio kept one hand near his shuriken, also known as ninja stars.

The cell doors looked thick and there were no key holes. "How are we gonna open them?" "Allow me." Said a metallic voice, they whipped around, a red and gold version of Metal Sonic before he transformed into Metal Overlord was flying towards them, they raised their fists and shuriken, the robot held up a hand, "I am a friend, I was sent by Shade's twin, she is artificial, Eggman created her, but she does not serve him, and neither do I, you may call me Jetx." They blinked, but he pushed past them and pressed a hand into an unremarkable dent in the wall. A keypad came out, Jetx flexed his metal fingers, "Cracking time." Cords came out of hidden slots near his shoulder blades and attached themselves to the keyboard. "What are you doing?" Asked Devil, mildly interested, "I am hacking their system and getting the password."

Mighty shushed everyone, "What is your problem now?" "I heard something!" The door, unfortunately, was too thick for them to hear someone coming from outside, so it was futile. Then the door opened. Sonic yelped, "METAL?!" The robot, red and gold, glared at him, "Shut the hell up hedgehog, I am helping your friends rescue you by orders of Slade." "Slade?" "Slade is a copy of Shade, an artificial life form. I am only able to choose what I do and who I serve because she has discovered how to use chaos energy to give life, and also, an echidna she has rescued recently holds the life emerald, so it is not too hard, but hold your silence, and we shall be able to save the young bee yet." Amy looked at Jetx, confused, but Sonic shrugged, "Whatever you say." "And so you do NOT call me Metal Sonic, I will tell you my name is Jetx, address me as such." Then he spun on his metal heel and drifted out the door, the liberated prisoners following, with invisible chameleons bringing up the rear.

"THIS IS NOT MY IDEA OF A GOOD TIME." Horace shouted to Amikus, who was shooting his bow with amazing accuracy into the throng of robots. Then a voice came over the loud speakers, "Robots, withdraw, guests, come to the fun time room, it has a yellow door, I have a surprise for you." Vector's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It's a trap." Said Mivdi. "I'M NOT A DIMWIT!" Yelled Vector, Mivdi calmly looked at him and replied, "I didn't say you were." The door was almost a sickening shade of yellow it was so bright, they were going to smash it down but it clicked and opened, a robot pulling the handle. It bowed and ushered them in. They exchanged glances and went in. "A good, if you will look to the opposite wall, you'll see my surprise, I hope you like it." A malicious giggle came from the dark shadows surrounding the controls, "CHARMY!!" Charmy was bound to the wall, unconscious, his wings had scissors poised above them, "As you can see, if you do something I don't like or I don't tell you to do his wings are sliced in half and he gets fun from my latest toy." Suddenly a metallic whistle went through the air as Jetx sliced through Charmy's bonds and assaulted the robots. "NO! DESTROY HIM, DESTROY HIM!" Howled Darlaska. Espio caught Charmy who was moaning, "Vector, some of his bones are broken." "I just hope we can fix them." Espio handed Charmy to Vector and was going to go to the battle when Jetx roared at him, "STAY WITH YOUR TEAM MATES, THEY WILL NEED YOU, HELP AHRI GET DARLASKA!!" Darlaska, a shadowy figure, was moving towards the exit, Ahri flew at him, jumped off his board, rolled, grabbed Darlaska from behind, and slammed him against a wall, then held a knife to his throat. "STOP FIGHTING OR I KILL HIM!" He yelled to the robots, who froze, Darlaska was breathing raggedly, the hood had fallen away to show a grotesque face, "Well brother, how long has it been since we played this little game? Are you going to kill me this time?" "He's your brother?" Asked Jan-la, Ahri was looking at Darlaska with pained sorrow, "Yes, he chose the dark, sometimes I thought I could save him, make him come to our side, he disowned me, then tried to murder me." Ahri's voice shook. "Kill me now, you'll never find the prisoners." "Actually they already did." Shadow and Sonic stood side by side, the others behind them, Darlaska's face contorted with fury. "How did you escape?" "That doesn't matter, brother, Darl, come to the light, please." Ahri had a note of pleading in his voice. Darlaska looked at Ahri, everyone was surprised to see tears in his eyes, "I can't, you were always better than me, the dark offered a way to become greater than you could ever be, the girls loved you and hated me, and now it has consumed me, there is no way I can continue, you have one, I have lost, I'll admit I was a fool, good bye, I hope we meet again." Then he wrenched himself out of Ahri's grip, grabbed the knife, and plunged it into his heart, his expression became peaceful and he fell towards the floor. Ahri caught him, "Could I have a minute alone?" He asked, his voice was heavy with tears. Everyone quietly left, the robots had been programmed to go to the person closest to their master when their master died, that was Ahri. As soon as they closed the door sobbing broke out. They could hear it, they bowed their heads. Shadow didn't, he looked at the door, a slight frown on his face. Amy looked up, "Is something bothering you Shadow?" He looked at her, then explained.

"I think I actually understand how Darlaska felt, considering his past, and mine, Maria died, I wanted revenge, his brother was better, he wanted revenge, to be better. And we both killed to try to get to our goal, we didn't care, we started to like it, but he killed himself, and I'm still here, but I did try to kill myself, it didn't work." Everyone was slightly shocked that Shadow could be so modest. Then, strangely, Amy stood up, and hugged Shadow, not the bone crushing hug she would give Sonic, but a gentle one, it conveyed her sympathy, and Shadow felt something he hadn't felt in a long long time, he felt like he could cry. So that no one would notice, he turned his head the other way.

Slade looked at the scene, she felt sorry for Ahri, so, with Lario behind her (she had explained everything to him) she went up behind Ahri who was holding his brother, "Hey." She said softly, he looked up, "Darlaska is happy you know." "Oh, how?" "Lario's life emerald helped me learn to control my powers so I used one to go and talk to Darlaska, he waited on the border, the border between life and death, I'm going to let him use my body before he goes on, he wants to say something to you." Her eyes closed and her voice changed, Ahri looked at her like a drowning sailor being offered a life boat by an angel. "Hey Ahri, I'm sorry about everything, I...I just...I just..." "It's okay." Said Ahri. "No, it isn't, no brother should try to murder his sibling, it's just wrong. I want to let you know that, I took something Mom wanted you to have so you would never get it, it's in my inside cloak pocket. I'm sorry..." Ahri could physically feel Darlaska's soul leave the hedgehog and hug him before going. Ahri opened the pocket as the hedgehog came out of her trance. Inside were his mother and father's rings, if he had them, he was a chameleon lord in the ninja community. He looked down at his brother's peaceful face, "Thank you Darlaska." He kissed him, and in the energy swirl of all non physical beings that came after death, Darlaska felt it, and cried.

"Who's that?" Asked Terra as Ahri came out with the hedgehog and echidna. Jetx stepped forward, "Master!" He fell to one of his knees, "Jetx how many times have I told you not to do that?" "Sorry Master, it's in my programing." But Ahri was frowning slightly, "Yes I don't know your name, I only know your companion's." Lario seemed to shrink as everyone looked at him, he stepped closer to Slade. "My name is Slade, this is Lario. And his brother, the one holding the death emerald, is missing." Instantly, there was an uproar.

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed that, the next story has Lario as one of the main characters, and Shade comes in too, as well as a few other members of Company Chaos, and the guys who united in this story split up, only meeting again near the end. Until then, sayonara.**


End file.
